


You're My Downfall

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: ??????, Angst, Cuddling???, Domestic, Drug Use, Except juno is happy bc hes on pain meds, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Its a lil angsty???, M/M, Once again peter is a straight up hopeless romantic, The only reason juno is high is bc pain meds, These kids r so cute and i cant get over it, While juno is just a grumpy little lady, like not a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: Juno talks gibberish while on pain meds, and Peter listens.





	You're My Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm sorry I just needed this for juno and nureyev)

Peter trickles his fingers up and down Juno's arm in time with his rising and falling breaths. His head bobs, the pain medicine coursing through his body. "Nureyev, this hurts like hell. I want to go to sleep." he drawls, slurring his words slightly. 

"Darling." Peter chides, running his fingers up the inside of his forearm, curling at the inner part of the elbow, and dragging softly back down. "The doctor says you need to stay awake, so you don't happen to die in your sleep. I much rather like you awake."

Juno hums all high pitched and off key. "Nureyev, I don't care if I die. I'm really tired." he reaches down, quite possibly not thinking, and touches Peter's hand where it was moving. The man gives a happy sigh, and Peter wants to spend every waking moment listening to that sound. "You're really really warm, Nureyev. An-and you smell real nice. Sticks to everything!" here, he dramatically throws his hands towards the air. Then he winces, looking like a disappointed child. "Ow."

Peter's heart beats a little bit faster. The pain medicine is certainly kicking in, took it long enough. "Take it easy, dear. You wouldn't want to pull your stitches."

"Oh no." Juno looks up at Nureyev, who is perched on the edge of his bed. "I did that before, and it hurt pretty bad. Rita got real mad at me for working on a case right after a bad one or somthin. I acted like I didn't care but I really did."

Well, at least he's having a conversation, although obviously dazed, it seems that he's at least going to stay awake. "Oh?" Peter says, amused. "And why did you act like you did not care?" he strokes Juno' s arm again, tickling against his scars. 

Juno giggles a little. He actually giggles. Peter listens and its something adorable,  something that shouldn't be so cute from a man in his thirties. 

After the night he had, he was happy to be hearing Juno so happily childish. Even if it is just the pain medicine. You see, Juno was trying hard to find out where this girl's missing fianceè had ran off to. Turns out she left everything she had to be in a gang. Her soon to be wife, their cat, her family. Just for some rich gang that promised she would never have to deal outside again.  What's more: is that her fianceè would get a load of money just because she still cared for her. She apparently just care for wealth and riches more. Juno went in to get her. She didn't take it too well, so her and her gang beat Juno until he needed stitches, and when she told him everything he had to tell the woman's fianceè, who promptly committed suicide the next hour. 

Juno told him the whole story on the way to the hospital. Peter had just gotten back from a heist, while Juno had collapsed in a pool of blood. Peter was hysterical. He quickly had gotten his lover into the car, and proceeded into the emergency room. 

"Cuz I DID care, duh."

"You cared that you upset Rita?"

"'Course I did. She's a great friend." Juno mumbles, he smiles kindly. "Geez, Peter I really think she's great. I don't tell her 'coz that's part of us."

"That's seems rather vague, Juno."

"You're vague!" Juno accuses, and Peter isn't sure what that means. 

Nonetheless the thief needs Juno to continue conversations. "Am I now?"

Juno nods his head limply. "You're a lot of things, Nureyev."

A chariv smile sneaks its way onto Peter's lips. He likes where this conversation is going. He continues tickling Juno's arm with his fingers, he knows juno loves the soft caresses, always calming his nerves. "What may those things be, dear?" Peter asks. He then slides into the hospital bed, Juno presses his head to Peter's shoulder and sighs content.

"You're real pretty. Like wow, why do you have to he so attractive? The rest of us are fine without being that way." Compliments are a rare thing with Juno. He is a person of action, showing his love through small touches, glances. Peter loves when he and his lover just sit on the sofa in the living room, curled up on one another. Juno's actions send Peter's heart rate through the roof. Those actions are the same that leave him lingering in his own head for days. Although actions compensate for words, those words can be nice as well.

Peter laughs, soft and bubbly. Juno really isn't his usual self, but he's still the same lass that Peter would die for. Just a little more of a bobbing head, honesty, and soft mumbles. "I assure you, Juno, you are nothing if not attractive."

Juno's laugh rocks his shoulders a bit. Its soft- nothing held back, no force to it. It just slips from his lips into Peter's chest, making it swell. "I'm nothing? Geez, Nureyev you're gonna start sounding like my mom."

That took a turn. "You-your mother." Peter hasn't stuttered from surprise in quite a while. Its unsurprising around Juno, though. He doesn't have to act around him, its reverent. Although Juno has never mentioned his mother and stayed in a good mood. 

Juno scrunches his nose unhappily. "Ugh my /mother/." he groans. "What a DICK."

He can't help but laugh at Juno being so expressive. "You really seem to dislike her, darling."

"I do."

Peter feels bad. He hates knowing that Juno has such pain hurting him in this way. "Juno, I'm sorry for making you think of that." He strokes his lover's hand, hesitating in his apologies. "I love you."

Juno laughs again, soft breaths from his chest. "I love you too, Nureyev." his words are mumbled, hardly loud enough to be heard. His head bobs loosely. 

"Are you tired, dear?"

Juno leans his head back and outright laughs loudly. "I love," he starts, cut off by giggles. "I love when you say "dear," its so great." His spine curls, his hands drawing in on himself. His laughs and chuckles shake his body. Peter can't help thinking this is the most beautiful thing in the world. Juno is unabashedly happy. Whether it's the drugs, or how sleepy he is, its Juno. Juno's laugh, his body curling up before wincing at his stitches. 

"O-ow." he giggles.

Peter's hand shoots to the place of the stitches, looking him up an down. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"I'm fine." Juno slurs happily. "You're here and that makes things much better. Peter," he sighs highly. "I wanna kiss you."

A laugh erupts from Peter's lips. "I'm sorry, darling but I won't kiss you while your high on pain medicine."

Juno whines sadly. "Please? I'll do anything if you kiss me. I won't go to sleep or anything." he slurs.

"No, dear." Peter laughs. Juno is much too prideful to ask for kisses like this when he's sober. "You're simply adorable."

The smaller man rubs at his eyes. 

A nurse comes into the room equipped with a clip board, and lab coat. "Mr. Jonothan Royal, your boyfriend-"

"Girlfriend." Peter interrupts.

"Girlfriend," he amends. "he can go to sleep now if he likes."

Juno fawns at Peter's coat, snuggling his face into his chest, the thief feels the build of warmth in his chest. "Can Pet-" he cuts himself off.  "Can he stay with me?" 

The nurse gives a sideways smile. "Of course."

\----------

"Oh, Juno you practically swooned!"

"Knock it off, Nureyev." Juno groans. 

Peter put his arm over his head dramatically. "I'll do anything you want if you kiss me, Peter!" he mocked.

Juno pushed him off the bed, and Peter landed with a thud, laughing at his lover's retaliation. "Shut up. I definitely didn't say that one." he's suppressing a smile. Peter can see it just under his skin.

"You most certainly did, dear. I must say, it was quite a show." he kisses Juno, so and slow. He leans into it, and when Peter pulls away, they lock eyes. "You even said you loved me."

A smile is twitching at the ends of his lips. "Musta been nice."

"Yes." Peter agrees. "It was nice seeing you so happy, Juno, laughing like the world owed you something. A wonderful sight."

Juno shifts uncomfortably. The smile that was once just almost there, disappearing without a trace. "Sorry I'm not.. Ya know, happy a lot."

"Darling," Peter sighs. He strokes Juno's jaw with his thumb so they can better meet his eye. "It was nice for a moment. While I do like seeing you happy, I quite like seeing just you. Juno Steel. A grumpy lass. Its you, and I want nothing more."

Juno snorts. "Sap."


End file.
